Adiós party time
by Lady April
Summary: Bella es una adolescente popular, y por la que cualquier chico mataría. ¿Pero que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que siente cosas por Edward, un día antes de que se vaya a vivir a Londres?. El no siente nada por ella,por ahora.Summary completo adentro!
1. Prologo

Bueno, empecé una nueva historia, espero que les guste u.u

**Summary: Bella es una adolecente descontrolada que adora vivir de fiesta en fiesta con sus dos mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice, es la chica más popular de la escuela y no hay nadie que no esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura por estar con ella. Pero ¿Pero que pasara cuando descubra que siente cosas por Edward?, su único beso fue en una fiesta, el día anterior de que el partiera desde Liverpool a Londres. El no siente nada especial por ella, o eso cree…**

* * *

**Prólogo**

-Me enamore, ¡Me enamore!- grite a todo pulmón, frente al espejo.

Mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie me miraban como si estuviera blasfemando contra la moda, en alguna lengua extraña.

-Bella, te estás volviendo completamente loca- me dijo Rose- tranquila, lo que sientes es solo una ilusión.

¿Donde quedo aquella amiga, que siempre decía, de nada sirve enamorarse, a menos que quieras perderte de vivir la vida?- al parecer en el pasado, pensé.

Me mire nuevamente al espejo, una traicionera lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, sentí ganas de morir, estaba siendo hipócrita conmigo misma. Y lo peor, no podría dejar de pensar en él, ralamente estaba enamorada, y no sabía cuando volvería a verlo.

-Lo amo- solté de repente. Pensar que todo empezó en aquella fiesta.


	2. El beso

-¡Alice, Rose!- grite desde el otro lado del estacionamiento del instituto, mientras estás bajaban, de su Porsche y su BMW, respectivamente.

-¡Bella!- me respondieron al unisonó. Apuraron el paso, y en menos de cinco segundos estaban junto a mí.

-¿Ya han decido que te pondrás hoy a la noche?- me dijo Rosalie.

-Pues, yo sí, un vestido con estampado de leopardo, apretado en la parte de abajo, y más suelto en la de arriba.

-Jaja, Al, tienes el mejor gusto del mundo- y aunque el comentario sonó como sarcástico, no lo dije en ese sentido, y ambas me entendieron.

-Bueno, ¿Y tu Bella, que te pondrás?

-Un vestido negro, y uno zapatos de tacos, color plateado.

-¿Los que a mí me encantan?-Pregunto Alice, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí.

-Como amo esos zapatos…- Rose y yo la miramos, y luego nos reímos, solía quedarse hablando sola sobre ropa.

-¡Chicas!- nos gritaron nuestros amigos.

-¡Hey!, ¿Cómo están?- les preguntamos mientras nos acercábamos.

Allí estaban, tan guapos como siempre. Eran seis de los integrantes mas sexys y talentosos del equipo de futbol americano, y hacían suspirar a todas las chicas de la escuela. Aunque no teníamos nada que envidiarles, todos los chicos, incluyéndolos, querían estar con nosotras, éramos las integrantes principales del equipo de porristas.

Alex, un chico rubio, alto y musculoso me abrazó, el era mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, nuestra amistad había soportado de todo, incluso cuando él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi, por suerte ya se le paso esa etapa, y ahora creo que está enamorado de Angela, otra de las animadoras.

-Hola amor- nos trabamos cariñosamente, pero no significaba nada.

-Hermosa- dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla, y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Matthew- le dedique una sonrisa, el también es un muy buen amigo, casi podría decirse que es mi segundo mejor amigo, sus ojos son del color del mar, pero su pelo es negro como la noche, me atrevo a decir que es el más lindo de todos, aparte de su cara, de rasgos definidos, su cuerpo era muy envidiable, al igual que el de todos ellos.

-¡Ryan!- le di un abrazo muy fuerte, supe que había pasado un fin de semana complicado, por el hecho de haber roto con su novia. Sabía que no iba a tener ningún tipo de problema para conseguir otra, mucho más linda y simpática, sus ojos son avellana, muy expresivos, y su pelo es castaño, algo rizado, aunque ahora lo lleva lo suficientemente corto como para que sus rulos no se noten.

-Si le das un abrazo a cada chico que termina con su novia, me buscare una ahora mismo, y le cortare- Ryan comenzó a reír- solo para conseguir un abrazo tuyo…- me vi obligada a darle un abrazo de todos modos. Su nombre es Nicholas, y era tremendamente parecido a Orlando Bloom, solo que sus ojos son algo más claros.

El siguiente en la ronda ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Esté tiene el cuerpo de un gran osito de peluche, no es para nada obeso, pero es enorme, y en las fotos que tengo junto a él, parezco un enanito algo escuálido.

-Estoy tan seguro que me darás un abrazo, que te espero con los brazos abiertos- dijo Emmett, riéndose. Por unos segundos me vi envuelta en su cuerpo, creo que cada día esta mas enorme.

-Jasper, trate de llamarte el fin de semana, pero al parecer tenias apagado tu celular- él rubio me miro algo extrañado. Su tez es bastante blanca, y sus ojos son verde claro.

-Si… tal vez, no recuerdo haberlo tenido sin batería, pero en verdad ni lo toque en todo el fin de semana.

Lo regañe con la mirada, pero me dispuse a seguir saludando a los dos restantes.

-Justin, Ethan- tengo la mala costumbre de saludarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, quizás tenga que ver con que son mellizos, y muy unidos, aunque, realmente, no se parecen en nada. Justin es rubio como el sol, y sus ojos sol celeste claro, y Ethan es morocho, de ojos oscuros, solo tienen un aire parecido en la nariz, pero nada importante.

-Hola Bella- me dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Jessica, hoy por la noche, verdad?- dijo Jasper.

-Por supuesto- respondió Alice, adelantándose a mí, y a Rose. En mi opinión, mi duendecito morocho, hacia una pareja perfecta con Jaz, pero jamás quisieron aceptar que, aunque sea un poco, se gustan.

-¡Qué bueno!, de verdad que teníamos ganas de ir, pero si no iban, no tendríamos nada que hacer allí- Comento Emmett, guiñándole el ojo a Rosalie, ambos son mejores amigos, aunque no nos superan a Alex y a mí.

-Apuesto a que asistirían igual- dije con recelo.

-Cometimos ese error una vez… y la pasamos fatal.

-Ho, vamos Justin, no mientas.

-Bella, jamás te mentiríamos- lo defendió el hermano, haciendo puchero con los ojos.

-Okey, suficiente pelea, por hoy, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clase.

Mire el reloj, eran 7.25 am. y las clases empezaban 7.30, Alice tenía razón.

Todos nos apresuramos a cruzar el estacionamiento y entrar en la escuela. Apenas cruzamos la puerta principal, el timbre sonó.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- los salude, y fije rumbo, junto a Alice, hacia la clase de Biología.

Al entrar en el salón, el profesor Collwen ya estaba dentro, y comenzando a dictar la clase.

-Señorita Swan, Señorita Cullen, hasta que decidieron llegar- nos miro de mala manera.

Toda la clase tenia lo ojos puestos en nosotras dos. Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos en última fila, mientras recibíamos piropos, chiflidos, y sonrisas algo ruborizadas.

Al fin me senté, y sentí una inmensa necesidad de dormir. La noche anterior casi no había dormido, debido a un mal sueño.

Me recosté sobre el banco, y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a Alice, zarandeándome y comunicándome que la clase ya había terminado.

-¡Bella!- me grito en el odio, con esa vocecilla aguda.

-¿Qué?- pregunte algo sobresaltada.

-Es hora de irnos- mire a mi alrededor, todos se estaban levantando, por suerte Alice había sido lo más discreta posible, y nadie se había dado cuenta de que me quede dormida.

El resto del día paso bastante aburrido y solitario hasta la hora de la comida. Los viernes eran los días más deprimentes, escolarmente hablando, desde biología hasta el almuerzo no tenía ninguna clase en común con mis amigos, y en ese tiempo, parecía que todo el mundo aprovechaba para hablarme y tratar de ser mi amigo, o mi novio, en la mayoría de los casos.

El timbre finalmente toco, dando fin a la clase de matemática. Ahora comenzaba la mejor parte del día, no solo ya tenía el almuerzo, y volvería a reunirme con los chicos, sino que tocaban las mejores materias, y todas las tenia, con por lo menos, uno de mis amigos.

-Hey, Bells- Alice me tomo por el hombro.

-Ven, ya te compramos el almuerzo.

Fui escoltada por mi mejor amiga, hasta la mesa donde siempre no sentamos. Estaba en el medio del salón comedor, y podría decirse que es la mesa _real, _todos quieren sentarse en ella, dado que estar aquí, significa que eres nuestro amigo. En cuanto a mí, siempre creí que esto de la mesa es una tontería, son todos iguales, y cada cual puede sentarse donde quiera.

Me senté entre Rosalie y Matthew, para poder estar frente a Alex y a Ethan.

Además de _nosotros,_ en la mesa también estaban sentados Gregory y Matt, otros de los integrantes del equipo de futbol, que se llevaban especialmente bien con Alice y con Jasper, y Angela, junto con Jessica. Las dos últimas están en el equipo de animadoras, y son realmente simpáticas.

-¿Todo vendrán esta noche?- pregunto Jessica.

-Claro- le dije, y esta me dedico una sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron a hablar de esta noche, mientras yo terminaba en paz mi comida, y de vez en cuando acotaba algo, pero solo si me lo preguntaban directamente.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos psicología- me dijo Alex, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras me agarraba de la mano y me jalaba.

Me senté junto a él, como de costumbre, y comencé a escribirle _te amo_ en la mano.

La clase estaba interesante, comenzamos con un tema, pero como de costumbre, nos fuimos por las ramas y terminamos por analizar el perfil de un psicópata.

El día se paso muy rápido, tuve una hora con Alice, en la cual me la pase hablando de ropa y modas, otra con Rose, que aprovecho el hecho de estar solas para decirme que Matthew le parecía muy lindo y la ultima la tuve con los mellizos, me reí todo el tiempo, sin parar.

-Vamos Bells, te acompaño a dejar el auto en tu casa, y luego iremos para lo de Rosalie- me dijo la duende.

-Ok.

Salimos del instituto, y maneje todo el camino a casa seguido por un porsche amarillo, me sentí intimidada.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación a buscar lo que me pondría esta noche.

-Adios ma, pa- cerré la puerta sin darles tiempo a despedirse también.

-Te tardaste.

-Apenas cinco minutos- le dije, sacándole la lengua.

Llegamos en un santiamén a la casa de la rubia, dado que Alice maneja rapidísimo.

-¡Llegamos!

-Se tardaron.

-Culpa de Bella- ambas me miraron.

-¡Fueron solo cinco minutos!- las tres riemos por mi berrinche.

-Bueno, he preparado una ensalada, espero que les guste- mire mi reloj, ¡increíble!, apenas eran las ocho pm, la fiesta recién empezaría dentro de cuatro horas.

Lo que hicimos con la ensalada no podría llamarse _comer_, más bien la tragamos, y no es que estuviera deliciosa, solo queríamos terminar para ir a _cambiarnos,_ una de las partes más divertidas de la noche.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ponernos el vestido, y de ahí, estuvimos las cuatro horas probando maquillaje y peinados. Al fin y al cabo, quedamos divinas, gracias a nuestra estilista Rosalie.

-Están divinas- nos dijo Rose, mirándonos como si fuéramos un perfecto cuadro de La Mona Lisa, pintado por ella.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono.

-Si yo soy la reina de la ropa, tú, eres la reina del make-up- dijoAlice.

-¿Y yo que reina soy?- dije, poniendo cara de nena de cinco años, por lo que mis amigas rieron.

-Pues… nuestra reina.

-Wiiiiiiii, yo sabía.

-Jaja, vamos Bella, o llegaremos tarde.

Pedimos un taxi para ir, debido a que supusimos que no habría lugar donde dejar el auto.

-Esto va a explotar- comento Rose, ya que la música se escuchaba desde la otra cuadra.

Pague al conductor mientras las chicas salían del auto.

-¡Chicos!- grito Alice, a veces pienso que tiene don para ver el futuro, porque siempre sabe a qué hora salir, para llegar al mismo tiempo que nuestros amigos.

-¡Hey!- uno por uno vinieron a saludarme. El último fue Alex, que me tomo por el brazo para entrar.

Las próximas dos horas las pase tomando alcohol y bailando con amigos. Aunque tomaba una cantidad razonable, jamás me ponía ebria.

-Estoy agotada, me iré a sentar- le grite a Ryan, tratando de hablar más alto que la música. Este me asintió, y enfilo rumbo hacia una morocha que estaba bailando.

Me dispuse a sentarme en uno de los sillones, y seguir tomando mi frizee, mire a mi costado, y tenía a una parejita besándose.

Mire hacia otro costado. En estos últimos años, había llegado a darme asco el hecho de ver gente de novios.

Tome otro sorbo para relájame.

-Hola- sentí una voz aterciopelada en mi odio.

-Hola- dije algo sobresaltada.

-Vi que estabas sola, y decidí hablarte, ¿Bella verdad?.

-Sí.

-Perdón, es que bajo esta luz no veo bien.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Edward.

Por lo poco que lograba divisar, vi que era un chico muy guapo, de tez pálida, con rasgos definidos.

-¿Quieres ir arriba?, podemos tomar algo, y hablar- distinguí la sonrisa en su rostro mientras me lo decía.

-Claro- acepte, aunque me sentí algo rara al hacerlo.

Subimos a la terraza, donde no había nadie.

-La noche esta algo fría ¿verdad?- _patético intento de sacar conversación, toma uno, _pensé.

-No mucho- me voltee para ver cómo era realmente, ahora que estábamos bajo la luz de la luna, y de algunos faroles.

Sentí como mis rodillas temblaban en el instante en que pose mi vista en esa perfecta cara, en eso ojos verdes profundos, que me miraban, en esos pómulos marcados, que estaban algo sonrojados mientras miraban al suelo; sus labios parecían haber sido pintados por Da Vinci, al igual que el resto del rostro, y su cuerpo, era mejor que el de cualquiera de los chicos que haya visto, era simplemente hermoso.

-Eres muy hermosa bajo la luz de la luna- sentí como mis mejillas encendían.

-Gracias- dije casi en un susurro.

-Vamos a sentarnos, ¿o planeas que nos quedemos parados aquí en medio de la nada?

-Quizás, jaja.

Me senté, en una silla, y el arrimo otra para dejarla frente a mí.

Estuvimos algo de una hora hablando sobre nuestra vida. Supe que sus papas están un poco locos, y que son poderosos, políticamente hablando. Que tiene una hermana, Tanya, de seis años. Que asiste al mismo instituto que yo, solo que no lo había visto nunca, pero el si a mí…

-Y no, no tengo novio- le dije.

-Pues yo tampoco tengo novia.

-Es mejor estar solero, supongo…- _¿Cómo supongo? ¡Es así Bella, no me diga que por un extraño que conociste hace horas estas dudando de tu filosofía!_, me regaño mi conciencia.

-Si, eso creo.

No quedamos callados unos minutos.

-Eres diferente a como pensé que eras- enarque una ceja.

-¿Y cómo pensaste que era?

-Fría, hueca, y egocéntrica, pero resultaste ser buena, inteligente, y simpática, sin contar hermosa.

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían nuevamente. Wow, dos veces en una hora, parecía que estaba batiendo un record, ya que nunca me había ruborizado, casi desde que nací.

Se acerco a mí, y me dio el beso más hermoso de todos los que me han dado. Sus labios eran suaves, y tiernos, y encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Me acaricio la mejilla, y yo lo tome de la mano que no tenía ocupada. Poco a poco, perdí la noción del tiempo, y de todo lo demás, solo me importaban esos labios, aquellos que supe, eran los que quería besar por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Holaaa, bueno, este cap. Es algo tedioso, porque tuve que presentar a todos los personajes!, pero por lo menos lo termine con un beso u.u,**

**Bueno ya saben, sugerencias, dudas, palabras de aliento, y hasta insultos (traten de que esto no), pueden escribirme, o dejarme un review, **

**Byeeeeee**


End file.
